


dawn of a new day

by amethystkrystal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Sam Wilson, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Louisiana, Morning After, POV Monica Rambeau, cajun food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystkrystal/pseuds/amethystkrystal
Summary: After hooking up the night before, Monica and Sam have breakfast together.
Relationships: Monica Rambeau/Sam Wilson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	dawn of a new day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Snuzz (crinklefries on AO3/@spacerenegaydes on Twitter) for having the original galaxy-brain idea to ship Sam and Monica together, and thank you to Em (goodmanperfectsoldier on AO3/@softestbuck on Twitter) for helping me decide what foods Sam and Monica should bond over.

Monica blinks awake and immediately realizes two terrible facts: she is hungover as hell and she is naked in a bed that is not her own. 

Memories of the previous night come back to her in fuzzy pieces. She had gone out for celebratory drinks with the rest of Nick Fury's new team — the media liked to call them the New Avengers but they were still workshopping an official name — after they successfully fought off a coven of evil witches trying to open an interdimensional portal in Manhattan. 

Sam Wilson, Captain America himself, had been there of course, with his infuriatingly cute gap-tooth smile. Ever since their first meeting, there'd been an easy flirtation between them, sharing compliments and jokes back and forth. But as fun as it was, as much as it brought joy in an otherwise grueling job, Monica had no interest in mixing business with pleasure. So she'd never let it go beyond harmless teasing. Until last night.

The mission had been rough and the liquor had been good and Sam had looked so, so handsome in his blue sweater, spending the whole outing challenging her to darts and making her laugh with his Nick Fury impressions. So when the hour grew late and he leaned in close and asked if she wanted to come over his place, she'd said yes without hesitation. 

And it had been  _ good _ , she remembers. Sam was confident in bed, but still sweet and attentive, and he'd done that thing with his tongue…

Monica sits up and buries her face in her hands, groaning. Fuck. She's a goner.

She finds her clothes from the night before scattered on the floor and gets dressed. Bracing herself, she opens the bedroom door and walks down the hallway. She can hear footsteps in the kitchen and it smells like hot food and coffee. She can't decide if she's relieved or disappointed that Sam is still here. 

"Hey, you're up!" Sam turns around from where he's cooking something on the stovetop and grins. He doesn't look the least bit shameful. "Just in time for breakfast."

"Oh, I should probably head home—"

"Come on, we're grown ups. You don't have to run out of here all embarrassed." 

Monica looks away. She isn't trying to flee out of embarrassment. More like fear of how hard she'll fall if she spends any more time alone with Sam. She knows all too well what can happen when you let superheroes into your heart. Aunt Carol had taught her that lesson. 

But, god, she's been angry and sad and grieving for so long now. She just wants to feel  _ happy  _ for once. 

"Alright," she says, and takes a seat on the counter stool. Sam's grin goes wider and he turns back to whatever he's cooking. When he reaches over to grab something from the cabinet, Monica sees biscuits and gravy sizzling in the skillet.

"My mom always made biscuits and gravy on Sunday mornings," Monica finds herself saying. 

"Yeah? My mom too. My dad was a pastor and biscuits and gravy was the only thing that would get us all to wake up early for Sunday service."

"Pastor's son, huh? I always wondered how you were so good at making those inspiring speeches before missions."

That makes Sam laugh. "Well I'm glad all that time I was stuck listening to sermons as a kid instead of playing video games paid off." Sam turns the burner off and sets the biscuits on the counter to cool. They look delicious and the warmy, savory smell makes Monica feel like she's a little girl again. 

"Looks delicious."

"Thanks. Want some coffee?" Sam holds up a steaming pot, and Monica nods. He pours it into a green and purple Hulk mug, and she takes a sip.

"Mm!" she exclaims. "Is this chicory?"

Sam's face lights up. "Hell yeah. I have to order it special from New Orleans. No place around here makes it right."

"You from New Orleans?"

"Born and raised."

"I grew up near Lake Maurepas."

"No shit?" Sam piles the biscuits and gravy on to two plates, and puts one in front of Monica. 

She takes a bite and lets out an involuntary pleased sound. Turns out Sam makes damn good biscuits and gravy, and she catches herself growing even more endeared.

"Any good?" Sam asks.

"Very good."

"Well I'm very glad you like my biscuits," Sam says with a smirk and Monica rolls her eyes. 

They eat in silence for a while, Sam taking the seat next to her at the counter. It's… nice. Even without talking, Sam's presence feels warm and inviting. She hasn't felt contentment like this in a while. Maybe she could get used to this.

"So listen," Sam says, breaking the silence. "I really enjoyed last night."

"Me too," Monica says, and she finds she doesn't just mean the sex but before that too, spending time together laughing and talking in the bar. 

"How would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?" Sam sounds nervous for the first time all morning. "There's a place in Queens that has great jambalaya." 

Monica hesitates, just for a moment, and then she meets Sam's eyes, sees how genuine and earnest he is, and she says, "I'd like that."

Sam's face breaks out into a huge smile, and then slowly, a little hesitantly, he reaches out and cups the side of her face. He draws her in for a kiss and she  _ goes _ .

The kiss is long and sweet, and Sam's lips taste like chicory coffee and sausage gravy. Like coming home.

  
  



End file.
